


The perfect Rudolph

by Giuly99jb



Series: Hayffie Summer Week [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hayffie, Hayffie Summer Week, Hayffie being cute, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay, Rudolph - Freeform, established Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket, everlark daughter, flirting Effie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giuly99jb/pseuds/Giuly99jb
Summary: It’s winter time and Effie wants Willow (Peeta and Katniss’ daughter) to have the best and perfect Christmas she has ever had.She already has someone who will do Santa, she only needs a Rudolph and she thinks she already know to whom ask to do it.—Day 1 of the Hayffie Summer Week





	The perfect Rudolph

**Winter, few years after Peeta and Katniss’ first baby**

“C’mon Haymitch, don’t be childish. I swear, sometimes you are worse than an infant.” Effie said snorting.  
“It’s very simple”.

“No, I’ve already said no. I don’t want to”. Haymitch replied, looking at her with puppies eyes hoping that she would drop the idea.

“Haymitch, grit your teeth and put up with this thing. You are a grown adult.” Effie said now almost hopeless.

“No, Effie. And also If that is very simple, why me? Why can’t you do that or Peeta?”

“Because Peeta is her father and she would notice his abscence and because she wants me to dress her. Remember?”

“Still why me?” Haymicth asked annoyed.

Effie waited before answering his question. She was thinking about the right words to use. She might convince him.

“Because,” she started saying while approaching him and swaying her hips sensually. “Because, you would look very cute,” she continued, brushing one of his hairlock with her right hand while taking one of his and putting it on her hip with the other one, so their pelvis could lined up. “And also, since it’s Christmas, you might receive a _well deserved present_.” She finished emphasizing the last words, so he could understand the implication.

Haymitch hated when she did this, she knew she would have convinced him using her ‘talents’.  
Annoyed by the fact that she had won, Haymitch rolled his eyes and he finally agreed to this madness.

“Okay, but-“ He forced her to back away. When her back met the cold plaster of the wall of their house, the former mentor blocked her arms so she couldn't wriggle away.

“ But...?” Effie whispered with a mischievous smile painted on her face.

Haymitch came even closer, squeezing his body against hers. He looked at her intently for a long moment and then placed his lips on Effie’s soft, warm ones. She didn't pull back, welcomed the kiss like she wasn't expecting anything else.

“Well , Hay... “ Effie said when they broke away, stroking the front of his pants with her hand. “I would say that now you can fulfill your task.”

“No, Effs, I told you I won't!”

“But, you promised me, Haymitch and Am I wrong or did you get what you wanted?”

Haymitch looked down and was silent. But then he remembered her previous suggestion and looked back at her.  
“I didn’t,” he said smirking, “If I remember correctly, you had promised me something in return”.

“Yes, but it’s not Christmas yet, so…” and then she quickly added “Come on Haymitch. If you really don't want to do it for me, do it for Willow!”

“No, I refuse to ridicule myself in front of the whole district! But can't you ask someone else? I'm not done for these things ... And then you know very well that the hair gets on my nerves.”

“Come on, imagine that Greasy Sae has agreed to dress up as Santa Claus !!! We have the sled ... We only need the reindeer! And who would be able to do it better than you?”

“And I should take it as a compliment, I guess.”

“Mmmm, insightful!” Effie said laughing. “So do you accept?”

“On one condition.”

“Let's hear Abernathy! What would it be?”

In a moment Effie found herself glued to the wall again. Haymitch kissed her full on the mouth, circling her hips with his hands. The kiss became more and more appasionated, ‘till one of Haymitch’s hands found his way under Effie’s dress, caressing her bare leg. Effie stopped his movements and broke the kiss, not before licking his lower lip and biting it jokingly. Then, she wriggled away from that hold.

“Hey hey, you've already had your share. You'll get your reward at work, okay?” She said strocking his cheek.

Resigned, Haymitch sighed. Effie found the whole thing really cute and decided to let him choose his ‘reward’.

“So,” she asked while making circles on his cheek with her thumb, “what would you want?”

Haymitch looked at her mischievously and turning his head slightly at his right, he opened his mouth and licked and sucked her finger, without breaking their intese eyes contact. Effie understood what he wanted immediately and smirked. It had been months since she had given him a blowjob, and not to be modest but she was very good at it and Haymitch loved it too.

Seeing the glint on her eyes and her smile, he let her thumb out of his mouth and kissed her fingertip.

Effie chuckled and then she surprised him again with her next words. “But, it would be at my conditions and rules.”

Then she smacked a kiss on the cheek, arousing him even more.

Taken aback by such sweetness, Haymitch had no choice but to do what Effie was asking. Her persuasive power amazed him more and more. Somehow, she always managed to get what she wanted.

“I agree Effie... Let's hear, where is the costume?” Haymitch asked being serious.

“Costume? What costume?” Effie replied amused. “We don't need any costume! Only the horns” She finished the sentence winking at him.

Understanding what she was implying he limited himself to look at her hard. Effie noticed it and said, “You will make me pay, I know ... But meanwhile, you will get something in return and it will be the best Christmas Willow has ever had!”

Haymitch sighed for the millionth time that day, hoping that Effie’s makeup won’t make him look even more ridiculous than he would have looked with a costume and the horns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it’s been some time since I’ve written something for this fandom. I apologize for any mistake because this is unbeta since I didn’t have time to send it to my betas because I wrote it yesterday. My bad, I discovered the days of the Hayffie week two days before it started. I had deleted Tumblr on my phone...  
Anyway, I know that this is a summer week, but the theme of the first day was the seasons and I got this idea so I decided to write it down.  
I hope you like it, I’ll also do a sequel of this fic (Effie doing smutty things to Haymitch) as a prompt of the Hayffie week.
> 
> So, your thoughts? Did you like it? Hate it?


End file.
